1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved catalyst for use in the ammoxidation of an unsaturated hydrocarbon to the corresponding unsaturated nitrile. In particular, the present invention is directed to an improved process and catalyst for the ammoxidation of propylene and/or isobutylene to acrylonitrile and/or methacrylonitrile, respectively. More specifically, the invention relates to a novel and improved ammoxidation catalyst comprising a complex of catalytic oxides of iron, bismuth, molybdenum, magnesium, at least one of nickel or nickel and cobalt, rubidium, cerium, and chromium, in the substantial absence of any of manganese, a noble metal and vanadium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Catalysts containing oxides of iron, bismuth and molybdenum, promoted with suitable elements, have long been used for the conversion of propylene at elevated temperatures in the presence of ammonia and oxygen (usually in the form of air) to manufacture acrylonitrile. In particular, Great Britain Patent 1436475; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,766,232; 4,377,534; 4,040,978; 4,168,246; 5,223,469 and 4,863,891 are each directed to bismuth-molybdenum-iron catalysts, which may be promoted with the Group II elements to produce acrylonitrile. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,608 discloses similarly promoted bismuth-molybdenum-iron catalyst for oxidation of olefins. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,093,299, 5,212,137, 5,658,842 and 5,834,394 are directed to bismuth-molybdenum promoted catalysts exhibiting high yields to acrylonitrile.
An object of the instant invention is a novel catalyst comprising a unique combination of promoters offering better performance in the catalytic ammoxidation of propylene, isobutylene or mixtures thereof, to acrylonitrile, methacrylonitrile and mixtures thereof, respectively.